mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Dynatron
"Wide-area tactical robot proficient in electronic warfare. Can short-circuit or take over enemy robots through electrical discharge or lightning strikes through remote-control lightning rods." ''' - Stage Select Description Mighty No. 3, '''Dynatron, is the third robot in Dr. White's Mighty Number line. She is one of the two female Mighty Numbers, along with Cryosphere. She is the boss of the Power Plant stage. You obtain the Electric Seed attack from her (Or Ray's version of the Electric Seed, if playing in the Ray DLC). Appearance Dynatron's torso is based off of a purple light bulb. She wears a yellow/black, zigzag, lampshade-like cape that can sometimes be seen through. She has dark skin, red eyes, purple hair, and pointed teeth. Her legs are yellow points that typically are paired together. She has two antennae that resemble white coil wire with yellow interiors. Though her official art shows her hands behind her back, concept art shows that she has clawed hands. She is 191cm/6ft 3 inches tall, and weighs 91kg/201lbs. Story Dynatron goes berserk along with the other first eight Mighty Numbers. She invades the Power Plant for electrical energy. If she is defeated before Beck heads to the Capitol Building, she will appear in the stage to disable some electrical wires. She appears in the Robot Factory stage along with all of the other Mighty Numbers to assist Beck. Personality Dynatron is a hot-tempered, impatient robot who becomes particularly irate if she is stopped from feeding on the electricity she craves. However, she doesn't seem to relish combat, as indicated by her troubled remarks when she sees Battalion's enthusiasm during the attack on the Robot Factory. She voices all of her sibilants (pronouncing s'' sounds like ''z sounds) and draws them out to make them sound like crackling electricity. Abilities Dynatron has control over electricity. She can send out little purple orbs with yellow spikes (called Electric Seeds) to redirect her electrical sparks and lighting. Boss fight In Mighty Gunvolt Burst, she has a new attack where she creates spinning electrified sticks to the player. And she can create shields that slide around the floor. When her health is low, she performs an attack similar to Gibril from Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. Development Both Dynatron and Mighty No. 8 were meant to be female. While No. 8 changed, Dynatron's gender was kept. The development team started by mixing up possible attacks, placing lighting rods around the arena and on the character. They decided to take an easy to understand motif (electricity) and add new ideas to it. She was then given her purple design and personality. The Development team combined the Japanese god of thunder, Raijin, with everyday appliances, like power cables, outlets, and lamps. Inafune asked the team to make her scarier, hide her hands more, and to slim her legs down, so she looks like she's floating. Kimo Kimo reworked the design and gave her the yellow/black cloak. At first he made her hands little drums and electrodes, before Inafune chose to give her actual hands, which were later made into claws attached to coils. The cloak was reworked to let her open it, creating the final design. Trivia *Dynatron could be a tribute to Elec Man from ''Mega Man''., as they both have the ability to control electricity. **She is based off a purple light bulb, which shows she is also likely based off of Bright Man from ''Mega Man 4''. **She might also possibly be based off of Plasma Man, an early concept design for a Robot Master in ''Mega Man 9'' that eventually became Plug Man. **Her name might have been derived from the name of Dynamo Man, another electrokinetic robot from ''Mega Man and Bass''. **Although [https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Man_11 Mega Man 11] came out several years after Mighty No. 9, it's worth noting that Dynatron is similar to Fuse Man, as they were both created to manage and redirect electrical currents. **The antennae on her head and disks around her are possibly a callback to ThunderMan.EXE. The disks could also be based on the orbs of Cloud Man. *Her working design has a slight similarity to Layer from ''Mega Man X8''. *In Mighty Gunvolt Burst, in an attempt of trying emulate the NES palette limitations, her eyes are displayed as purple instead of red. However, this is also present in her official artwork. *The main inspiration behind Dynatron's design is Raijin, the Japanese thunder god. Gallery MN9 MightyNo3-1.jpg|Mighty No. 3's Design MN3Card.jpg DynatronInsignia.png Concept Art MN9_MightyNo3-2.jpg|Early Concept art for Mighty No. 3 MN9_MightyNo3-3.jpg|Inafune's sketch of Mighty No. 3 MN9_MightyNo3-4.jpg|Concept art of Mighty No. 3's "arms" MN9_MightyNo3-5.jpg|Concept art of Mighty No. 3's cloak MN9_MightyNo3-6.jpg|More arm-based concept art MN9_MightyNo3-7.jpg|Concept art of Mighty No. 3's legs Category:Characters Category:Mighty Robots Category:Females Category:Bosses